Percy Jackson and the God of Pandemonium
by CrazySean
Summary: Olympus is once again threatened and it is up to Percy and the other campers too save it.   Submit your demigod and be part of the story! Form for demigod submission in the first chapter ,and yes you can have roman and/or big three demigods.
1. Submit you're Demigods

Percy Jackson and the God of Pandemonium

DEMIGOD submission form. Please PM this to me after your done filling out.

Full Name:

Nickname(optional):

Gender:

Age: (above 13)

Birthday:

Greek or Roman:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent(You both must have the same last name and their job):

Other Family:

Hometown (Be detailed):

Hair Color/Style/Length:

Eye Color(Ex:Anime Green eyes with no pupil,Stern eyes,Pretty eyes,Sad eyes,etc.):

Height: 6'0"

Body Type(Ex:Fat,Scrawny,skinny as a branch,etc.):

Skin Tone(Ex:Pale peach,Olive pale,Dark Tan, Farmer's tan, etc.):

Piercings/Tattoos/Scars:

History:(Detailed this is very important give me something to work if not I'll either not use your character or make up a lame history and kill them off in the first battle)

Personality(In depth also very important this one of the ways you'll have a impact in the story. Same rules apply as listed in the history):

Weapon(Main,and secondary if you have a secondary be as detailed as possible please. Also no unlimited weapons like arrows or throwing knives.):

Powers(yes or no, if yes what are :Fire powers,Blah,blah,blah... just don't go to crazy. Feel free to name them if you want):

Skills(expert swordsman or spy):

Relationship(s):

If so, what kind of person:

Regular Clothes:

Camp Clothes:

Likes(at least five):

Dislikes(at least five):

If Female, Camper or Hunter or debating between the two:

Anything else(?):

**A/N**

Please note this story rating is subject to change due to the fact that this story will be about a war between at least two maybe three forces. War is never pretty people die every character submitted has a chance of being killed (those who do not follow the rule chances of bad things happening to increase exponentially) . Even those that I do not own for example Percy might not make to the end this story. No one is safe in love or war.

On another note I need a beta. Any takers?


	2. Demigods

I do not own PJO or TLH. The credits for those stories or characters in those stories go to Rick Riordan.  
>I do own some of the OC's however; I will note those I do not own.<p>

Any ways I have had three demigods submitted to me so far and even though I have a plot down I haven't really stared to write ;albeit I will most likely writing start after I finish with this, but first demigod introductions:

From ShawdowOfMyLight: 

Full Name: Lillian Phoenix Chase

Nickname (optional): Lily, Phoenix (by her friends)

Gender: female

Age: (above 13)15

Birthday: December 25

Greek or Roman: Roman

Godly Parent: Minerva

Mortal Parent: Jonathan Chase (deceased), Sean Anderson (her caretaker/demi-god).

Other Family: Distant relatives that she doesn't remember to well.

Hometown: Lived in Atlanta Georgia.

Hair Color/Style/Length: dirty blonde wavy hair down to her shoulders

Eye Color: calculating, hard, warrior like kaleidoscope eyes changes to silver grey ,calculating soft green  
>eyes ,ocean blue and cold stoned colored greyish blue eyes<p>

Height: 5'8"

Body Type: like a normal girl good weight, eats health

Skin Tone :tanned skin toned form camp.

Piercings/Tattoos/Scars: 4 or more scars from previous battles (in the battle to topple the Black throne on Mount Othrys).

History: Lily grew up as the younger distant cousin of Annabeth Chase and Fredrick Chase. Lily, and her family where attacked by a pack of Hell hounds when she was five years old; She was saved by another demigod; a wander who was just passing by. His name was Sean Anderson. Sean slew the hell hound pack while trying to defend the Chase family however he was only one man and was unable to save Lily's father. On his death bed John and Sean witnessed Minerva claim Lily as her daughter. When John saw this he used his last dying breath to secure the safety of his daughter. Sean swore on the river Styx that he would see to safety as far as the camp borders. She travelled With Sean for two years, and right before they reached it they were attacked and she was knocked out. When she awoke she was in the infirmary, safe and sound just Sean had promised her father. When she sat up she noticed he had kept another promise as well. She had his leather necklace with twelve clay beads on it. He had promised when they made it to camp he would give it to her. She looked around however, Sean was nowhere to be seen and all of the campers she asked didn't know who she was talking about. When she finally got to ask Lupa about Sean the answer she got she would never forget "He was a strong honorable warrior. He kept his oath to your father with his last breathes. Do not let his sacrifice be in vain. Honor his memory child. Grow up to be as strong as your….friend was." And with that Lily's life was changed forever.

Personality: Lily is a tough yet sweet girl. Even though she's tough and Roman, she has a sweet soft side that lingers every now and then. She stands out from the Minerva kids as she always repeats "Hearth is where you can find love, home and warmth. It fills you up with love as warmth and home spreads. Hearth is where the heart is.'' People look at her oddly thought she has been told to be a Pluto child. Odd...

Weapon: She is a combination of bows and arrows/dagger. She oftentimes uses dagger when in battle or such before using her arrows when needed. She likes to go one on one with arrows. Her dagger is Imperial Gold called "serenity" (Serenity in Latin) This Dagger was given to her by Sean. Who told her "This is a gift from your mother treat it well." And with that she has always treated it an extreme care.

Powers: Advance planning (She easily formulates plans and come up with new one very quickly).

Skills (expert swordsman or spy): Expert: Knife fighter, Adept Swordsmen (prefers her dagger), hand-to-hand combat, bows and arrows, climbing, hiking and other Roman such that they were taught to.

Relationship(s): single

Camp Clothes: An old worn faded Purple t-shirt, Jeans .Her worn black sneakers, her dagger strapped to her belt look and her bow and arrows that are her wristband .ALWAYS Keeps her dirty blonde hair into a ponytail.

Likes: NUTELLA, Training, Fridays, reading, planning, and designing. 

Dislikes: When people bring her down, being called weak, when people tease her, bullies, and people who chose to be ignorant.

If Female, Camper or Hunter or debating between the two: Camper

From HockeyGal09:

Full Name: Zakk Johnson

Nickname (optional): Zee (only by really close friends)

Gender: Male

Age: (above 13) 16

Birthday: October 31

Greek or Roman: Greek

Godly Parent: Hades

Mortal Parent :( You both must have the same last name and their job): Lily Johnson and he doesn't know or care.

Other Family: none

Hometown (Be detailed): Hamilton, ON

Hair Color/Style/Length: black with blue highlight, short

Eye Color: almond shaped, dark brown, almost black

Height: 6'2"

Body Type: muscular, tall

Skin Tone: light tan

Piercings/Tattoos/Scars: Scar on his upper left arm from his elbow to his shoulder (got it from a hellhound attack). Has a black and white eyebrow ring

History: Zakk has always had to fend for himself because his mom was never around. And one day when he was 12, he couldn't take it anymore and ran away from home. One day on the run, he came across a group of Empusas and had no idea what to do. He ran from them for about two days not knowing what to do. Then one day when they had him cornered, he closed his eyes and prayed for someone, anyone to help him. At the moment he thought he was going to die a bunch of skeletons emerged from the ground and the monsters were gone in seconds. He fled from the scene not knowing what happened, and as he was on the run he found out about his power, he learned his new power and learned to control it, however he never found out about the demi-god part. One day when he was 14 one of his "minions" told him they knew about a safe place for people like him, they then brought him to camp-half blood.

Personality: Zakk is an "I do what I want" kind of guy. But when he makes friends, he stays loyal to them and would stand up for them. When people look at Zakk they would think; scary, anti-social, depressed. But he's the opposite, he is very fun and loving, and makes friends easily. Although Zakk has a soft spot, he hides it VERY well.

Weapon (Main, and secondary if you have a secondary be as detailed as possible please. Also no unlimited weapons like arrows or throwing knives.): Three foot long stygian iron sword from his father.

Powers: Summon/talk/control to the dead, can sense when someone has died and shadow travel

Skills: he can be EXTREMLY secretive, really good and sword combat

Relationship(s): None at the moment.

If so, what kind of person: someone nice and like him, a person who can be dark but fun.

Regular Clothes: Black ripped jeans, Black tee shirt, and gray leather jacket

Camp Clothes: Black shorts and his camp shirt that H dyed really dark blue (with some help from the Stoll's)

Likes: fighting, his friends, his cabin (he spends a lot of time there when he's not really doing anything), music (mostly rock), the dark, sports, the dead

Dislikes: the gods (but he sort of likes his father), his mother, the Aphrodite cabin, air heads, snotty rich girls

Anything else (?):

From Blackrosesroit

Full Name: Alexandra Everdeen

Nickname: Alex

Gender: Female

Age: 15 nearly 16 

Birthday: Oct. 20

Greek or Roman: Greek

Godly Parent: Apollo

Mortal Parent: Sandy Everdeen, no job

Other Family: None

Hometown: California (nowhere exactly, homeless)

Hair Color/Style/Length: chocolate color, VERY short, pulled back into a stubby pony tail with long wavy

bangs covering her left eye.

Eye Color: Purple eyes that are dangerous when angry, but are really pretty

Height: 5'9

Body Type: Lean, and extremely toned

Skin Tone: light tan

Piercings/Tattoos/Scars: Many scars, but the one running down her eye hidden by her bangs (it's like someone missed her eye and cut below and above her eye)

Anything Else: Nope

History: Apollo forgot her and left her and her mother to the monsters. Artemis pitied the girl and blessed her with the gift of the hunt, to find food, the moon, to see monsters coming and have powers, and finally prefect aim to defend them. Her mom disappeared, and she still begs for a quest to find her.

Personality: She is quite scary, hangs in the shadows, her purple eyes glinting dangerously before ducking away, scaring most of the campers. Although behind all the mysteriousness and hostilely, she's really funny and nice. She really cares for those who care for her. She feels lonely but won't admit it.

Weapon: A long, curved sword made for disarming, and two hidden ninja stars, and uses bow when available. Her sword changes into a bronze ring, throwing stars are hidden up sleeves.

Powers: Moon reflection (see enemies through moonlight)

Skills: By being blessed by Artemis she is a master archer, and better at stealth than most.

Relationship: Thinks boys are pigs. (However still hasn't given up on love yet.)

Regular Clothes: She wears a 'My Chemical Romance tee, ripped skinny jeans, combat boots

Camp Clothes: A camp tee shirt with 'Poke me, I DARE YOU' in sharpie on it, ripped jeans and combat boots

Likes: Running, Steak, dancing (secretly), moon, drawing

Dislikes: Apollo, jerks, airheads, singing (even if she is great at it)

If Female, Camper or Hunter or debating between the two: Debating to become a hunter.

Anything else (?): She hates Apollo so she stays in the Artemis cabin. (Of course she has Artemis' blessing to do so however she has to consider the Hunt while she stays. If she falls in love she has to move out.)

So these are the OC's that have been created so far. My thanks go to ShawdowOfMyLight, HockeyGal09, and Blackrosesroit. Please if you want to submit a demigod feels free to PM me. If I have questions I'll hit you up for answers. Also if you don't want your character to have a hetero style relationship that's fine. (If you're for some reason are offended by how I wrote that last part I'm really sorry I'm kind of blunt. If you're offended by the fact that I willing to let Homosexual relationship into this story then I really don't care. This story will be like real life and last time I checked it happens in real life to. Just because I am not or you're not homosexual doesn't mean we have a right to say their living wrong. This does not mean there will be sex scenes.)

Anyways sorry about that; to the three people who send me OC's I know changed some things. If you don't like something PM me. They are still you're OC I'll try make them how you would like to see them, however I won't make overly powerful or "god like".

Also on another note I still need a Beta. Any takers yet? If want to be my beta please PM me.

I still need more demigods if anyone wants to be part of this story. PM your demigods to me see the form in the first chapter.

Thanks again to ShawdowOfMyLight, HockeyGal09, and Blackrosesroit.

-CrazySean out


	3. Prologue

Years later after the war against the lord of darkness, evil, and destruction the god of Pandemonium;  
>the two camps have once again started to coexist for now both camps have something in common; the pain of the loss of so many campers . All of the older campers who survived the have left to pursue their dreams, but mostly to try to forget all that they lost; friends, families, girl-friends, boy-friends, lovers, husbands, and wives. For this generation of if it wasn't nailed down they've most likely lost it in the war. This story is about a war that almost destroyed the world. A war where love was found and love was lost, a war people minds were many where shattered ,and only a few survived. This story is theirs, however for it to told we must start at beginning, before time. The era of Chaos.<p>

Okay guys and girls this is the beginning I'll update as much as I can when I can. That's all I can promise. Keep sending me demigods as you can tell I might go through a lot of them. Also on another note I still need a beta.

~CrazySean


End file.
